Boarding School Bet
by cuttheshenanigans
Summary: ON HIATUS.Lauren Mallory is a cruel manipulative Queen Bee while Bella is, in her opinion, the average high-schooler. Lauren treats Bella horribly but she's not going to take it anymore... Edward Cullen is unattainable. L&B aren't going to let it...
1. Another Day, Another Form of Torture

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am making no profit from posting this story and am in no way affiliated with S. Meyer, either.

**Summary:**

Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley are your everyday Queen Bees. They manipulate, they destroy and most importantly, they rule. Bella Swan is just your average high schooler. In her opinion, she has nobody looks and nobody clothes. Lauren and Jessica completely torment Bella in more ways than one. But she's not going to take it anymore… Bring in Edward Cullen. All the guys want to be him and all the girls want to be _with _him. The only problem is that he is completely unattainable. Lauren and Bella just aren't going to let that stand in their way. Written by madeofawesome22 and J (who does not have an account here at FF *glares at J*).

_This chapter was written by madeofawesome22 and beta'd by J._

* * *

**Boarding School Bet  


* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Another Day, Another Form of Torture****  
**

"Isabella Marie! Wake up, sleepyhead. Your father has to go to work and I have an appointment with the manicurist." I opened one eye lazily, groaning at the sound of my stepmother's annoyingly high pitched, squeaky voice. I decided that I wasn't going to get out of bed. That little promise was broken as soon as I saw what she was doing. Sue was currently rummaging through my bedroom closet throwing all my clothes into a messy pile on the ground. There were tons of garbage bags next to them.

"What are you doing?" I asked in alarm. Was she finally kicking me out of the house? And more importantly, would Charlie allow her to?

"I'm cleaning out all the ugly things in your closet." Her store bought nose wrinkled in disgust. "Actually, pretty much everything is ugly."

"Since it's my stuff I think you should get the hell out of my closet and then just get the hell out of my room!" My voice was cool and cutting.

Sue knew how to shrug off the obvious insult. "Now, now. Isabella Marie since I am you mother now I think I have the decision to either make you dress nice or dress like a homeless schmuck. Really it will be for your own good dearest." My head cocked to the side and heard Charlie, my dad, revving the car engine down the road.

"You can cut the crap, Sue. Charlie's gone." Sue looked shocked that I had figured out that she only associated with me in front of Charlie. Did she honestly think I was _that_ stupid? She paused awkwardly for a moment, trying to decide whether or not she should trudge through the conversation or just leave and do whatever she did in her spare time.

She chose the latter. "You really do need better clothes." Finally, she turned and stalked out.

After I got dressed, I snuck past the kitchen where Sue was thumbing through the latest issue of PEOPLE magazine eagerly, reading about the latest celebrity scandal. The woman seriously needed a new hobby besides maxing out all the credit cards and reading tacky gossip magazines. Nothing in them had anything to do with her. The first and last time I pointed this out, she went into a tirade about how "Brangelina set the standards for formal wear" and how "Selena Gomez's fight with Demi Lovato could affect the teenybopper world forever." Oh and let's not forget my personal favorite, "Charlie must _never ever_ wear anything resembling the clothing Marilyn Manson wears or I will dump his badly dressed tush in a heartbeat." Please. She and I both knew that would never happen, as long as Charlie managed to pay the bills and pamper Sue as much as possible.

Charlie, my father, was an extremely wealthy man who had some sort of deficiency that caused him to not be able to tell the gold diggers from the normal women. He and Renee, my REAL mother, divorced when I was only six months old. Renee moved to Phoenix to start anew while Charlie remained in the ever gloomy Forks, Washington. Renee had just gotten married to Phil Dwyer, a professional minor league baseball player. Sue thought this was very amusing and, honestly, I found it amusing too. But while my amusement was tolerant and quiet, hers was loud and cruel. Phil and my mother were away on a honeymoon to Las Vegas with him so, of course, I was stuck here in the drab that is Forks with my dad. Charlie had struck gold with his invention of a fishing pole that could detect fish under water. The hook could actually attach itself to the fish's mouth without it having to grab the bait. My dad was pretty much a god to the fishers of the world.

The driveway of my home- I refused to think of it as an estate- was long and winding, all thanks to my stepmother's luxurious taste. Jogging down the driveway I got to the end and spotted my best friend, Jacob Black, leaning against the gate, grinning. He came here every day to drive me to school in his old Volkswagen Rabbit. Sue, of course, was indignant. She was a firm believer in the whole- "don't- associate- with- people- who- are- lower- than- you- in- the- social- hierarchy" thing except she worded it better so it didn't sound so offensive but, all in all, it meant the same thing.

"Bella," he said as soon as I reached him. "I have figured out the ultimate way to punish Sue." I frowned and sighed, exasperated with my scheming comrade.

"Jacob. You _know_ that I would like to live to see tomorrow. And getting on Sue's bad side will not help me in that endeavor."

"Bella! I know that if you really stand up to her and show her how you feel she would back down and stop being so annoying." I shook my head. No way was Jacob going to get me to back down.

"Picture this." He put his arm around my shoulder gesturing to the sky. "Sue has just insulted you about your guitar playing. Instead of getting mad at her, you act fast, quickly coming up with a plan. Rather, your devilishly handsome friend comes up with a brilliant plan that rivals the minds of Einstein, Beethoven and Edison-"

"Fix the arrogance, Jacob." He looked down at me, mocking shame. Then his expression returned to its usual gleeful self.

"Right. You know it's true Bells." I snorted. "Anyway, this plan consists of the brilliant friend-"

"Mike's in this story?"

"Bella if you interrupt one more time…"

"Sorry." Yeah, not really.

"The friend brings over a Saint Bernard that slobbers like my sister when she sees Paul. We proceed to steal the dress of the evil stepmother. This dress is exclusive, expensive and coveted. It is the dress to be worn at the Newton party tonight." I turned to look at him with accusation.

"You didn't."

"I did. Bella meet Simon the Saint Bernard." I looked to where he motioned and saw a panting dog that I never noticed at first. How could I miss him? He was huge. "Now go get that dress you were telling me about."

"Absolutely not." I was perfectly aware of the stubborn set of my chin.

"Bella," Jacob's eyes were pleading now. "Fifteen years from now when you look back at this moment wishing you could have done something to Sue for being her irritating self, you'll remember today. How your best friend tried to get you to do the exact same thing you really wanted to kick yourself for not doing. When I see you at school reunion you'll say, 'Jacob I wish I had listened to you.' Then I'll remind you of this exact conversation we are having right now and you'll slam your forehead against the wall."

"Wow that was deep."

"I am a man of many emotions." We burst out laughing. Then I heard a yell from the front door.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! DO YOU HAPPEN TO REMEMBER OUR LITTLE_ DISCUSSION_ CONCERNING... YOU- KNOW- WHO!?" Sue rolled her eyes suggestively and jerked her head towards Jacob. Yes, I did recall the painful lecture of Sue's that had insulted Jacob and my choice of friends endlessly. I had pretty much zoned out during most of it. I didn't think Sue was capable of following through with ideas and being so rude in front of Jacob and besides, I'd always thought she was the kind of coward who insulted people behind their back. My eyes blazed.

"I'll do it." These were my last words to Jacob before I went in and grabbed the Victoria Beckham dress Sue treated more like a beloved daughter than me. Slipping out the front door again, while Sue was doing Pilates, I flat out ran down the driveway glancing over my shoulder like the felon I was.

Jacob grabbed the dress. Bending down, he put a bone out for Simon. The dog started slobbering over Jacob's hand trying to get the bone. Jacob always had a way with dogs and didn't jump back saying 'eww' like I would have. All he did was take out a napkin to wipe the slobber off his hand. He then pulled the Beckham dress inside out and put it under the dog's mouth effectively covering it with drool. It was pretty nasty but at the same time I was pleased that Sue would get what was coming for her. Jacob fixed the dress outside in. That way, the witch wouldn't see the slobber. Perfect.

Jacob gave me a ride to school. The day passed slowly, dragging on. The clock ticked slower, the teachers' speeches seemed even more boring than usual and I fidgeted like crazy. I was anxious about the whole prank. To put off having to go witness the rage that could equal a whole Confederate Army after they lost, I stayed over in Jacob's garage after school while he worked on the Rabbit. Finally though, I could put it off no longer. I trudged over to my house. The door was unlocked. And even creepier the whole house was dark.

"I know what you did, Isabella Marie Swan," Sue hissed from nowhere, flicking on the light switch. I took a step back. "Once I tell your father, he'll be so pissed that he'll finally let me send you away to Boarding School." My eyes rolled. This had to be… what? The twentieth time she threatened that this month? Sue was standing in the middle of the foyer wearing the type of clothes she despised: sweats and a t- shirt. I gaped.

"You're wearing-"

"Don't you say it," Sue warned, menacingly. "If you say the s word I will-"

"SWEATS!" I yelled, triumphant and also a bit frightened. Sue's face went red from anger.

"GO UPSTAIRS! THANKS TO YOU I CAN'T SHOW OFF MY DRESS AT THE PARTY TONIGHT!" Wow. Sue was actually capable of a lot more anger than you would have assumed from her perfectly together clothes and sugary smiles.

Banished to my room, I turned on my stereo. Some music with tons of shrieking and electric guitar playing came on. Purposely turning it up to full volume just to annoy Sue, I plopped myself onto my feather soft bed. A bed in a room that said stepmother decided to re- do while I was at camp over the summer _without_ my permission. When I first moved into our gigantic house, my dad got a personal designer to decorate my room for me despite my protests. She was pretty good actually. My room was gorgeous. Emphasis on the 'was.' Thanks to Sue my room looked horrible and Charlie didn't even care or allow me to re- decorate it myself. This is what I live with from day to day.

I was just about to doze off despite the noise when Charlie called me downstairs. My eyes widened.

_Calm down Bella. What's the worst he can do? _Ugh. Every time someone asks that question bad things happen. Good job me.

"What's up Dad?" I asked as soon as I reached the bottom of the expansive circular stairwell.

"What did you do to Sue's dress?" Charlie looked mad and I wanted to smack the smug off of Sue's face. I suppressed that urge.

"Whatever do you mean?" I tried out the innocent approach but it didn't work. I suppose I should have expected that.

"I mean you destroyed Sue's very expensive, very pretty dress."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Isabella Marie it is time you took responsibility for your actions." Sue took over the conversation. I looked at her skeptically. Thinking of Jacob's words of wisdom, I spoke.

"You really think, I'm going to listen to _you_?" Sue gasped and began sobbing. Charlie put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice, Isabella."

"Dad, you know I don't like it when people call me Isabella. It's Bella!"

"Isabella is the name on your birth certificate."

"It's called a _nickname_ dad!" I yelled, exasperated. Charlie turned red.

"I DON'T CARE!" He sucked in a deep breath to calm himself. "Sue has come up with a fitting punishment for your actions." If this punishment involves Sue bossing me around, Jacob better hide next time I see him. Charlie handed me a brochure. Sue was now quiet looking at me through one eye while fake sniffling. Her mouth slowly pulled up at the corners as I opened the fancy brochure. On it read the words:

**The John Mallory School for Excellence**

"_**Stupidity is coveted among the weak but excellence is the pinnacle of strength."**_

"What is this? Some kind of military school?" I barely concealed the horror.

"No," Charlie said simply. Agitated, I read on and discovered that the John Mallory School for Excellence was not a military school. I sighed, relieved. Until I realized it was a _boarding school_. Out of all the punishments I could have received, this was the one they chose. Not excessive chores for a year. Not the banishment of _Wuthering Heights_ forever. Not even ever seeing my best friend again.

Like I said- This is what I live with from day to day.

My eyes must have bugged out of their sockets because Sue was grinning hugely at me. Charlie had his poker face on, preparing for the slew of protests about to explode from my mouth.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"I couldn't be more serious, Isabella."

"CHARLIE-!"

"Aww. Don't cry Isabella Marie. I'm sure it's for the best," Sue smirked. Wait a minute. Sue. If I go to boarding school, I won't have to wake up to Sue every morning. I won't have to hear her screams and her clothing rants. Suddenly I became eager to leave. I _wanted_ to go to this boarding school. I would have to thank Jacob for this…

Jacob.

Looking back at the brochure, I realized that the boarding school was in Hartford, Connecticut. In other words, nowhere near Forks. Sucking in a breath, I decided to deal with that particular problem later.

"I accept." The faces of Charlie and Sue went into shock.

"You _do_?" They both asked it at the same time.

"Of course. Anything mummy dearest wants me to do, I will. It's time for me to grow up. To be an adult. Not a juvenile delinquent." Charlie looked pleased while Sue looked surprised and a little suspicious. I hugged Sue. She stiffened in my arms. Pulling back slightly I said, "I'm so sorry that I messed up your dress, Sue, but at least now we can put this all behind us and become close as mother and daughter." Sue was open- mouthed. I grinned, shaking from laughter but Charlie didn't know that.

"I'm proud of you Bells." Now it was my turn to stare open- mouthed. Charlie used a _nickname_ for me. He hadn't done that in years. My heart swelled and Sue tried to wreck the happy moment. Jealous.

"Charlie! Sweetie pie!" She couldn't think of anything to get his full admiring attention.

"Aren't you happy, Sue? Our Bella is finally growing up." My fist automatically clenched at the use of the term, 'our', implying that I belonged to Sue.

"No! She won't go." Thanks for trying to take away something that could potentially free me from you, Sue. Charlie's face became determined.

"No. She'll go." He then put his arm around my shoulders and walked me away from a very stunned Sue. It was the first time he had ever stood up to her, more importantly on my behalf. I turned my head to stick out my tongue at Sue discreetly, watching with delight as her face turned a very unattractive shade of red. It was immature and very second grade but I could care less. I was free from Sue and it looked like Charlie wasn't as female clueless as I thought he was.

* * *

**AN: SO... Did you like it!? Review please! You can find pictures of things like the Beckham dress, Bella's room before Sue messed it up, her room after she messed it up, and the estate on my profile.  
**


	2. Goodbye to Jacob

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and am making no money from posting this story.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2- Goodbye to Jacob

_This chapter was written by J and beta'd by person who owns this account. _

Now that I actually had a chance to think more about the whole going away to boarding school thing, it wasn't looking so great anymore.....I mean I have friends here. I'm doing pretty well at school. And sure it rains everyday in Forks but Connecticut? The East Coast? I'm a West Coast girl all the way through. New England might as well be China.

But I really couldn't just change my mind. I couldn't face Sue's sneering face or Charlie's frustration that I wasn't grounded or decisive. But then there was Jacob. Oh God Jacob. I collapsed on my bed. I was really kinda scared now, I mean, I really should have thought about all of this before agreeing to go to a boarding school on the other side of the country as soon as next week. I should have at least given myself a month. But then again maybe it would be good to just give a hasty enlightening and then pop away. Better than a long drawn out dread of everyone knowing about Bella leaving.

I squeezed my eyes shut and attempted to just forget about it. I know its cowardly but that's how I deal with my problems- drown them out with loud music and sleep and re-read a book or two.

I was just starting to get in the indifference zone when my cell phone rang. It was the cell phone Sue had given me as a coming to the family gift or whatever. At first I had refused to use it. I mean the idea that Sue thought she could buy my obedience! Really! But then Jacob and I had found it a much more hassle free way to communicate rather than using the home phone and taking the risk that Sue might answer, or worse, listen in on our conversations. So I agreed to use it if I was gonna use it to do something Sue hated-anything to do with Jacob really.

I fumbled for the phone in my book bag and gulped when I saw whose name was on it: Jacob. So much for forgetting. For one horrible traitorous moment I considered just letting it ring. I immediately hated my cowardly self. Jacob would have never just let it ring when I was calling him.

"Hello." I squeaked.

"Hey! It's me!"

"Yeah, its you." Could I make it anymore obvious that something was wrong?!

"You okay? Sue didn't kill you or anything for the dress? That's what I was calling about! Man I wish I coulda' seen her face!"

"Uh, I'm fine..."

"So, what did she do? When she saw the dress and all..." He was really excited.

"Oh it was great, priceless."

"Are you sure Sue didn't poison you or something? You really don't sound good."

Damn it! Why did Jacob have to know me so well!

"Um, yeah, whatever..." Why was I acting so obnoxious. I should just tell him. Now! "Um, you know actually.....I kinda have to go..." The words really wouldn't come out.

"Wait! I want to know what Sue said and-" I hung up. I was really hating myself.

I hadn't found the courage to tell Jacob so I was just going to have to tell Charlie and Sue I had changed my mind.

Once I got this into my head I didn't want to delay it anymore. I leapt off my bead and sprinted down the stairs.

"Dad!" I called. Turning into the kitchen I found Sue eating one of her diet plan meals that tasted like cardboard on wheat. Believe me, she's tried to get me to go on them with her multiple times. She was probably eating one now so she wouldn't pig out at the Newton's party or something.

She had changed into an old dress and was looking pretty crabby about it... Upon seeing me she flipped her bleach blond hair over her shoulder and practically growled, "Must you constantly galumph about the house like a baby elephant?" I glared at her. "Thank God you're leaving," she continued, "Now I can actually begin to live the life I worked hard to get without any impediments.."

Wow. Sue knew a word containing over three syllables. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had someone look it up just for this occasion. That's the kind of person Sue was- always scheming and whatnot. I kept my mouth shut. This was not the time to insult Sue especially since she seemed decidedly pro-boarding school and if Sue was good at one thing it was at always getting her way.

Just then Charlie sauntered in. "Hey girls!" he greeted us brightly. "Sue, ya ready?" He turned to me, "Bella, why aren't you dressed for the party?" I glanced down at my stained t-shirt and old sweat pants.

"Um..." I was just about to give an excuse when I realized I had recently used up all the good ones to get out of other forms of torture that all, coincidentally, had to do with Sue. I was frantically searching for a way to get out of going when I realized that by skipping the party I would probably get on Charlie's bad side. Well, not bad side since he didn't really have one, just not in his good graces. I smiled sweetly, "Oh, I was just gonna go get ready. Could you hold on a sec?"

"Sure honey, there's no rush." Sue was squinting suspiciously at me. Before she could question my sudden fit of docility I turned and was sprinting up the stairs taking great care to galumph as much like a baby elephant as possible.

I pulled on an old faded dark green cotton dress, shoved my feet into plain brown flats, and ran a brush through my hair. Within moments I was back in the kitchen with Charlie and Sue. Charlie, used to waiting on Sue, the ultimate primmer, looked pleasantly surprised at my hastiness while Sue looked disgusted at my thrown together outfit.

I smiled to myself as Charlie led us to the sheriff car which he still continued to drive around despite Sue's protests for a limo or a Mercedes or both.

Once we were on the road, I decided I should bring up the boarding school issue before we all got too used to it. Unfortunately, Charlie had the same idea.

"So, Bella, I've been doing research about this school all afternoon and its really great. Nice campus, nice neighborhood, great academics, good English department." It actually sounded good and I really would have been kinda excited if it wasn't for Jacob. "And the rooming is great too," Charlie babbled on, "And since you're a junior, you may get a single room and if you don't, well then, you'll have a chance to brush up on your social skills."

"Uh, Dad," I was finally able to cut in, "Before we get all excited and stuff, you should know that I-"

"I know, I know," Charlie interrupted, "You haven't been accepted yet." That hadn't been what I was going to say but that actually worked! I hadn't been accepted! Perfect! I would just write a totally awful entrance essay, purposefully flunk any tests the gave me, and act like a total idiot waste if they interviewed me. Why hadn't I thought of this before?! Charlie's next sentence brought me plummeting down as fast as I had been given hope: "But don't worry. That's all been taken care of!"

"What!?"

"Yes, its all final," Sue chose this moment to turn around and smile, "Charlie called the school and it turns out that they've heard of his invention.," her eyes got all dreamy, "Mrs. Sue Swan, a household name even on the other side of the country!" Charlie cleared his throat and she came back down to Earth.

"Anyhow," Charlie brightly continued, "They took a little looksy at your grades and decided to accept you right then and there! You can start as soon as Thanksgiving break is over."

"But-" Thanksgiving was in a week! I was practically screaming now.

So was Sue but for a slightly different reason. "It's a wonderful school. A ton of famous and wealthy people's children go there! Think of the society you'll be living among!" My jaw sunk even lower; Sue sounded slightly jealous! I had to tell them right now that I wasn't going! The car came to an halt outside of the Newtons'. I was just about to blurt out that I couldn't go when Charlie turned around and looked at me right in the eyes. Was he tearing up? I closed my mouth. "We sure are proud of you Bella." He smiled and lumbered out of the car, leaving me confused and all mixed up, scrunched in the back seat.

Four hours later I was spread out on my bed, exhausted and tired. I had spent the evening sulking in a corner and glaring at anyone who tried to approach me even Mike Newton who I was on friendly terms with even though he followed me around like a Labrador Retriever. Charlie and Sue had been at the heart of the party. Charlie always had been relatively social, when among _his_ people. Renee too. Whatever happened to their daughter? On the ride home I hadn't even tried to tell Charlie how I felt about leaving. Even if I had, I would have been drowned out by their chattering.

_Click!_

I opened my eyes; did I just hear something? _Click! Click!_ I raised my head and looked at the window. I jumped as another pebble hit the glass with another, harder _Click!_ I rolled off the bed and peered into the dark night. A moving shadow, dark hair. Jacob! For a moment I forgot all about having to tell him about boarding school and was just happy to see my friend. We'd done this a few times so I was pretty good by now at climbing down the wall by holding onto the sewage drain. However about half way down I realized Jacob wasn't laughing at my clumsy progress as usual. I paused remembering that I would have to tell him about boarding school. I caught my breath and felt a sharp edge as my hand slipped slightly. Oh no, I was losing my grip. I fumbled in the dark for a desperate second and then my legs gave out and I was falling.

"Damn it!" I hissed right before landing on the damp ground. That was different also. Usually Jacob at least attempted to catch me. I slowly looked up. He stood there, horrifically tall with his arms crossed across his chest. For the first time I was scared of Jacob. Laughing, joking, fun, lovable Jacob. I slowly got up and peered timidly into his black eyes......

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Have a nice time at the party?"

"Um, not really, you know me, socially inept." I started to smile and giggle a little but halfway through it got caught in my throat and I practically choked. Jacob remained motionless in his intimidating pose.

"My sister was there."

"Oh." Was he mad at me for not taking notice of her? That really wasn't like Jacob.

"Talked to Charlie a bit. Says he was going on to everyone how you were off the a boarding school in a week. All excited and happy little Bella."

I gasped. "Jacob, I..."

"Why didn't you tell me? I was on the phone with you!" He was really angry now. I considered running, running from my own best friend. But then I felt the blood rise to my head and pump through my ears. I was forced to make this choice very quickly in an extremely difficult situation! Who was he to make me feel small and selfish?!

"You know what Jacob?! If you hadn't come up with that stupid plan to ruin Sue's dress she wouldn't have been so eager to send me off. And you don't know how miserable my entire life is! If you did you'd understand why I agreed to go!" Jacob flinched and stepped back. His arms came uncrossed and his fists clenched.

"Gee Bella," he growled, "I didn't know how miserable you entire life was. I thought you enjoyed spending time with me. I thought you liked me as a friend. Guess I was wrong." I immediately realized my mistake. Why did I get so angry?!

"Jacob, its not you, its Sue! You know how she is!"

"Yeah, I do. That's why I always took you to my house after school. And invited you for dinner whenever I could. And took you to the beach on weekends. You only had to spend about 10 hours a day with Sue and most of that time you were sleeping or hiding from her. The rest of the time you were with people who loved you, were nice to you, appreciated you. You know Bella, you're not as tough as I thought. You're a real baby. Your Dad remarries, everyone's pretty cool about it and you throw a hissy fit and insist on going to school on the other side of the country! Gosh Bella, you really need to get a backbone." I gasped at this insult. Who said I _wanted_ to go? How many times had I heard Jacob say that about other girls? Weak, whining teenage girls.

I set my lips together in a pout then quickly rearranged them but I could already feel the tears coming from his comment. Instead of showing mercy, he continued, " I doubt you'll get one in that rich kid school. You'll probably like that won't you? Being waited on hand and foot, no worries, no irksome stepmom. Have fun Bella. But it won't last and don't expect me to be there for you when you're through." He turned and stalked off. I let out a little sob as I heard his car starting up. Because Jacob was partially right. I was over reacting. But it was too late. I had already agreed to go. I had knowingly agreed to leave my best and only friend. How could I be so weak and stupid?!

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. Visit my profile page. Under personal links it says: Twitter. You should most definitely follow me on Twitter! You never know when I might feel like posting a teaser... or if I have some BIG PIECE OF NEWS. For example, I am considering changing my profile name. So should probably get the twitter so I can tell you if the name changes or anything.

**~REVIEW~**


	3. The Buddy System

Chapter 3: The Buddy System

**The next day…**

"Oh Bella!" Charlie knocked on my door merrily, calling to me in a sing- song voice.

My answer came out muffled because I was trying to suffocate myself with a pillow. "What?"

"Can I come in? I have something for you!" Either Charlie was oblivious to my sour mood or he was waaaay too excited to care. Before I could tell him to go away so I could continue wallowing in sadness for my huge mistake concerning Jacob, he let himself in.

"Bella look! Your new school sent something in!" I groaned as Charlie waved the package in the air. "They sent me- I mean _you_, a supply list and they have this thing called the Buddy System for new students that don't know their way around. Before the first day you have to call your buddy and introduce yourself!" He paused and when I didn't react he moved on. "Isn't that absolutely ingenious Bella!? Anyway, I'm taking a day off work today so I can buy your new supplies. Here's the card with your buddy's name and number on it." I heard Charlie's muffled footfalls as he walked closer to the bed. I peeked further out from under my pillow and saw him put the card on my side table. "I can't wait to hear how the call went when I get back! I'll see you later." He gave me a great big grin and dashed out my bedroom door. A mere few seconds later, I heard the sound of Charlie's police cruiser gunning down the road.

I sighed. As much as I wanted to stay in bed and not call this "buddy" of mine, I knew there was no way I could make something up if Charlie asked later. I sucked at lying and there was no doubt in my mind that he knew it too. Anyway, the tuition had been paid and the arrangements made; even the ticket was purchased. I was stuck and there was no way out. I shuffled downstairs where Sue was standing by the kitchen island, staring at the ceiling with her nose scrunched up in distaste. Considering I hadn't talked to her today I couldn't imagine why she would be disgusted this early.

"What's your problem?" She looked at me, incensed.

"What was that noise from upstairs?" Sue retorted. _Did she hear me crying last night? _Oh no. The last thing I needed right now was questions.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hopefully playing dumb would dissuade her from pursuing the events of last night.

"Do you think I was born yesterday Isabella? I'm talking about the noises that were coming from your room two minutes ago."

"Oh!" Apparently luck was on my side today. "That was just Charlie."

"_Charlie?"_

"Yeah he was running out of my room this morning."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Sue roared as I jumped back in shock. "I PAID ALL THAT CASH FOR THAT DAMNED PLUSH CARPET JUST SO I HAD TO HEAR MY HUSBAND'S FOOTSTEPS! UGH. DO THOSE _CRETINS_ REALIZE WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO ME!? I WAS JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW MANY CALORIES THOSE BLUEBERRY MUFFINS WERE! I WAS COUNTING IN MY HEAD AND I WAS SO CLOSE TO GETTING THE FREAKING TOTAL BUT THEN I LOST COUNT! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY? DO. YOU. KNOW. _WHY?_"

"The footsteps?" I answered tentatively.

"THE DAMNED FOOTSTEPS! WHAT KIND OF INSTITUTION ARE THEY RUNNING? DO THEY NOT KNOW THAT CARPETING OF THAT QUALITY IS SUPPOSED TO MUFFLE SOUNDS LIKE THAT! WHY I OUGHTA-!" Sue's bellows was cut off as soon as she marched into the exercise room and slammed the door.

I approached the phone, finding myself sympathizing with Sue. The carpet company shouldn't have let her down like that. Sure there was no absolute guarantee that the carpet would be able to stay durable for an exceedingly long time but it went without saying considering the things they told us when we had to go pick it up from the company warehouse. Sue shouldn't have told the housemaids to use that expensive cleaner. Another instance where she did not listen to me.

Picking up the receiver I dialed the number.

"Hello?" A deep voice picked up.

"Hey, this is Bella Swan. I'm going to join the class at The John Mallory School for Excellence. Is this Angela Weber?"

"Nope, this is her father. Hold on. ANGELA! SOME CHICK FROM YOUR SCHOLARSHIP SCHOOL IS ON THE PHONE!" I heard the phone being fumbled for a bit and another, more feminine voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Angela. This is Bella Swan."

"Yeah…?" She was probably wondering who I was.

"I'm your new school buddy," I explained.

"OH! Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. My little brothers demand my attention." I told her not to worry, my stepmother always demanded attention. She laughed along with me and we swapped step- monster stories. I guess I'm not the only one out there suffering.

All in all it was a good conversation but when we had reached an awkward pause I said something that I certainly regretted.

"So what was your father saying about a "scholarship school"?"

"Oh," she said sounding uncomfortable, "you heard that huh?" Angela laughed nervously.

"Hey, you don't have to say anything about it if you don't want to." I backpedalled.

"No, no it's alright. Um- yeah, I go to the school on a scholarship." A heavy silence fell. She paused.

"Uh, okay."

"'Okay'? What do you mean okay!?"

"I mean that's okay with me."

"Really?" she squeaked.

"Yeah. Who cares if you go to the school on a scholarship?" I was confused as to why she would find that embarrassing. Before Charlie's fishing pole business I would have had to go to the John Mallory School on a scholarship too.

Angela sighed. "You obviously don't know the type of girls we have at the school."

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"I mean most of the girls are pretty shallow and don't really care about anyone but themselves. It's ridiculous. Like, there's this one girl. Her name is Lauren Mallory and she-" Just then a voice from the background cut Angela off. The person- it sounded like her father- hollered at her to get off the phone.

"I'm sorry Bella. My dad wants me to wash his shirt. He's so careless when he eats. Someone needs to inform him that his mouth is the hole under his nose," she huffed. I stifled a giggle. It was a few seconds before she realized I was still on the phone.

"Anyway, I'll see you at school."

"'Kay. Bye Angela."

Well that went well.

I skipped up the stairs, suddenly in a good mood. I knew, without a doubt, that Angela had become a friend within the span of twenty minutes. Speaking of friends…

Jacob completely overreacted last night. How could he think I was purposely keeping something as important as me moving from him? I would never do that on purpose. I mean, yeah, it wouldn't have killed me to mention it earlier and hanging the phone up on him was not exactly the best decision but… ugh, why did this friendship have to get so complicated?

There was no other choice. I had to go over there and see Jacob before I left.

And now was the perfect time to do it.

With that in mind I made for the front door but when I opened it Sue was standing there, furiously talking to someone on the phone.

"You listen here and you listen good buddy. Do you know who I am? This is Sue Swan. You should be honored to receive a call from someone as respected as me. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SUE SWAN IS!? I'm Charlie Swan's wife! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHO CHARLIE SWAN IS!? Do you live under a rock? One second." She turned to me suspiciously.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh… to the mall." _Please believe me._

"Since when do you go to the mall or any other social gathering willingly?" she asked, flummoxed.

"Since… I became interested in that new dress!" Ugh. Sue's not dumb enough to fall for that!

"Right. Get back inside. You're not going anywhere today." She then proceeded to slam the door in my face.

Well maybe a phone confrontation would work better anyway. Yeah. Sure.

"Hello?" Billy asked as I called him a few minutes later. He sounded like he wasn't that close to the phone.

"Hey, Billy. Is Jacob there?"

"_SAY NO!" _I heard someone in the background hiss.

"Jacob!? Are you there!? I can hear you, you know." There was a small click and then all I heard was the dial tone. _Did he just hang up on me? _First he yells at me then he doesn't have the decency to talk to me on the phone like two civilized well- mannered people?

Just then, Sue stomped into the kitchen and grabbed one of her nutrition bars.

"Do you know what that fool on the phone did to me Isabella? DO. YOU KNOW. WHAT. HE. _DID_?"

"No," I replied in a defeated tone.

"He hung up! Can you believe it!? He hung up on SUE SWAN! I hope he doesn't expect to still have a job after this." She bit into her bar with malice.

"I feel your pain," I mumbled.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"Nothing." I walked to my room. I knew there wasn't anything I could do to get him to talk to me again. Judging by the fact that he hung up on me, there was no doubt that Jacob did not want to talk to me. And I'll admit I almost had another round of crying but there was no use crying about it. It wasn't going to fix the problem. With that in mind, I began packing. Perhaps in due time, Jacob would come to forgive me for my huge mistake.

* * *

**AN: **WHAT'S GOING ON!? This was like 5 pages in Open Office and 6 pages in Word. SO why is this short!?....

Anyway, people here that thought this was an all- human story... it's not. I thought it was too but J (CO- AUTHOR) says it would be "boring" that way. So there's vamps and wolves in this one. Also, do not let the previous chapters fool you. This is an Edward & Bella story. **NOT** a Jacob & Bella story. EB ALL THE WAY.


	4. Bella, Meet Lauren

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its character belong to the queen of the universe, Stephenie Meyer. I remain broke and therefore am making no money from posting this story.

* * *

Chapter 4- Bella, Meet Lauren

The day of packing and preparing for me was a breathless blur. I was so exhausted even though I slept the majority of the time. I blocked out Sue's snide comments and "advice", occasionally nodding obligingly. All my clothes were thrown into trunks- my books and my CDs. Sue shook her head sorrowfully at this display and oh so kindly offered to go buy me some new clothes. Three hours later she came home loaded down with bags and bags of label designer clothes. For another two hours Charlie and I had to endure a long painful fashion show in which Sue proudly showed all her clothes. Charlie sat attentively, smiling and nodding.

"What did you get for Bella?" He asked eagerly.

"Bella? Oh of course Bella." After sufficient digging and searching, Sue unearthed a packet of stockings. "Aren't they great?! So useful, you know? And look at the stitching!" If Charlie ever lost all his money Sue could always host one of those shows where women take completely pointless and useless clothing items and make them seem like the most valuable must haves.

At last, after a long flight spent staring blankly into space, I arrived in Hartford Connecticut. Squinting out at the sunny sidewalk, I shivered slightly in the November air.

"Swan, Isabella Swan." A tall imposing man peered down at me. Normally I would have been intimidated by his height and nervous and a little suspicious. However the new uncaring me, merely glanced up at him with half closed and glazed eyes.

"Yes." I said.

"Hello. I am Head of Security at the Mallory School. Welcome to Hartford. I will be taking you and your bags to the school." He exhaled the obviously memorized greeting, then was silent and led me to a sleek black BMW. Feeling awkward like a child, I slipped into the spacious back seat as the nameless security guy put my bags in the back. After about 5 minutes of silence, I began to get a little curious. And the odd thing was I was kind of missing...conversation. I never would have admitted it but I would have even welcomed Sue's chatter. After all the hours of longing for quiet and solitude and here I was finally having it and wishing for something else. Maybe Jacob was right.. I shook myself. I didn't want to be left alone with my thoughts.

Finally, I spoke up, "So, what's it like at Mallory?" I voiced the only query I could think of. The Head of the Security nearly jumped out of the car in his surprise at being spoken to. I squiggled uncomfortably, feeling that I had crossed an invisible line. Judging from the long pause, it was evident the man didn't have any script or memorized lines in the situation that a student would stoop to talk to him, even ask him questions. That said more about the Mallory School community than any answer might have. I quickly asked a more simple question."Whats your name, I mean what should I call you..?" He happily and quickly answered this question as it was one that couldn't cause much trouble.

"Pistramii. Lawrence Pistramii." He declared.

"Pistramii." I repeated thoughtfully. "Like the meat."

At first I thought I'd offended him as a deep sound came from the driver's seat. But then I realized he was laughing. "Yeah like the meat." I smiled mostly in relief. Mr. Pistramii didn't seem like a guy you wanted to get on the wrong side of.

Another silence didn't even have time to settle in as Mr. Pistramii said, "You know kid, your somethin' else." He glanced at me through the rearview mirror. "Not really like mos' girls. Where ya from?"

"Washington." I offered no further details, figuring he wouldn't have heard of an incosiquential town like Forks.

"Aaah." He breathed as if that explained everything. "Other side o' the country. I see. Washinghton."

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering if I should be slightly offended.

"Oh, well, you know." He clearly didn't want to hurt my feelings. "The girls here. There all dressed up...and kinda snooty, if ya know what I mean."

"Yeah I know." I sighed envisioning an army of miniature Sues. I shuddered.

"But don't get me wrong, its not a bad school. Great academics. Great sports. Great community." As he said that I thought of the book, my english class had read in 9th grade: "The Catcher in the Rye." The school sounded just like all the schools the narrator complained and critisized for being phony. At the time I had believed it was the narrators problem, that he just was bad at making the best of every situation. As if I'm one to speak about making the best of every situation.

"Well, I know for sure, its probably got great security." I laughed bitterly to myself. Mr. Pistramii laughed as well as he turned into a circular drive that sat in front of large stone steps leading to big doors. The doors of Mallory.

"Here we are." Pistramii declared boistrously. "He turned all the way around to look at me. "You know what kid, I like you." He smiled to himself and fumbled out of the car.

"Thanks" I mumbled softly. And I truly meant it because at that moment it was all I had going for me.

A tall pencil thin woman stood at the top of the steps and waved stiffly at me. Pistramii handed me my bags and muttered, "See ya around, kid." Then hopped in his car and drove away. lt seemed to take hours for me to stumble up the steps to the tall woman he was standing so rigid it was like she had a metal rod as a spine.

"Good afternoon." She trilled and then entered the school as I followed. She began leading me through the corridors that were destined to get me lost. "My name is Mrs. Greene. I am the Dean of the Junior class which I understand is your class." She barely waited for my nod. "Welcome to Mallory. I will now bring you to the Headmaster and many greats grandson of the founder, Mr. Amos Mallory." After she had pompously declared his name she continued walking in silence. As I struggled to catch up, weighed down by my bags, I managed to ask, "Where are all the students?"

"Well its Sunday." She stated as if it was obvious. "The students are engaged in free time and since most just got back from Thanksgiving break yesterday, I'd imagine they'd want to get some rest. They can go out or stay in their dorms and work. We're not a prison here." She laughed shrilly at her bitter joke. "Well here we are." She stopped in front of a thick wooded door with a plague that read: HEADMASTER. With her long knuckles, Mrs. Greene rapped quickly on the door. "Come in." A muffled voice called. Mrs. Greene made me drop my bags and shooed me into the room shutting the door behind me.

"Uh, Hello." Mr. Mallory did not look like I thought a headmaster would look like. While I had pictured someone tall and sturdy, with thick dark and slightly graying hair and severe eyes, Mr. Mallory was short and squat, with a round bald head and beady little eyes.

"Ah, Isabella Swan. Welcome to my school!" He stood and reached across the desk to shake my hand. "Now sit, sit!" He gestured to an ancient looking leather straight back chair that one could never be comfortable in. I slowly lowered myself into it.

"Now," He began what was obviously going to be a very long speech, "I trust you already know how extremely lucky you are. Not just to coming to this elite school which I assure you only accepts the best, but also by being accepted at such a unusual time. Normally I would never bring in a student in the middle of the term like this, but as you are so exceptionally brilliant and evidently full of potential, I bent the rules a little." He then winked at me, a grotesque gesture. "At Mallory, all our students are brimming with potential, and myself and the rest of the board are here to hand you the keys to unlock that potential, we are dishing out opportunity here. Right here, right now, I am tossing you opportunity!" He extended his fat fingers towards me and smiled. I sighed because I knew by "lucky", "elite", and "brilliant" he meant "rich", by "the best" he meant the "wealthiest", by "potential" he meant potential to donate some money and the only opportunity he was handing me was the opportunity to meet some other rich people and plan ways to get even richer.

Just as Mr. Mallory was taking a big breath to continue, the door creaked open and a tall blonde girl entered. She boldly strolled right up to the desk and said,"Daddy, can I have some money, we're going to the movies."

"Oh ho! Lauren my darling! Bella I am pleased to introduce you to my daughter, Lauren who I believe is in your grade! Lauren, Isabella will be joining us this year." Lauren turned with glistening sparkly smile pasted to her heavily made up face. She batted her big blue eyes and leaned over. "Hey. I'm Lauren. I guess we'll be seeing each other soon. Nice to meet you." Then almost instantly the ultra big smile disappeared as she turned to her father and said, "Look, Dad, I really have to go so could you give me the money now." She held out her perfectly manicured hand.

"Of course of course. But I hope you've done your school work. Heh heh. Here at Mallory its work before play but both are done hard." He smiled sickeningly.

"Whatever." Lauren breezily laughed as she counted the several twenty dollar bills now in her hand. "Bye!" She zipped out of the room. Sue would love Lauren Mallory, I thought to myself, from her perfectly done blond highlights to her itty bitty high-heeled shoes to her haughty and superior yet laughing manner. But it seemed that Lauren Mallory didn't have much room to like anyone else besides herself.


End file.
